Silent Kiss
by GirlEllieA
Summary: When Brooke Davis and Haley James start their senior year at Tree Hill High, they have to conquer everything and everyone together. But that's not easy when you are the most talked about person. Silent Kiss - Naley and Brucas
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone who is reading this story, I've dediced to start a new fic (for those who have read my other - Searching for perfection). This first part is a short chapter, just to set the story. As you may recognise, I've have taken the idea of Gossip Girl: the fact that someone is spreading gossip around the school and the fact that Brooke disappeared for a year. But that's all. But I hope you all like it. I hope I'll get more reviews. The more I get, the faster I update!**

**Bye, Ellie!**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

**Silent Kiss**

Good morning, my fellow Tree Hill High seniors,

I'm so glad that I will lead you through this year full of gossip, rumors, gossip and did I mention gossip? Who am I, you may guess. I'm so very sorry, but that's something that I will not tell you. But like my precursors, I of course will have a name that you can address me too. May I introduce myself, I'm Lady S and if there's something happening with this year's senior class of Tree Hill High, I'll be the first one to one it and of course I'm happy to share the news with every student in Tree Hill. Did I mention I'm very delighted?

As for my first blog of this year, I already have the greatest scoop for you, guys. News that will shock some of one, news that some didn't want to happen and news that for others will the best thing that happened for them in a very long time. But before I start mentioning this life-altering news, I want to thank my forerunner Moonlight, who graced us with gossip last year, for the help she has given, so that I can make this year unforgettable.

For the greatest scoop ever, I received a list of all the seniors at Tree Hill High this year. Thank you very much, Principal Turner. And you'll never believe who has returned to Tree Hill High, after she mysteriously vanished, when sophomore year ended. She was everybody's favorite it-girl, a role model to many girls, a terrific cheerleader who was pointed out as our next captain. We were all very sad when we found out, that she wasn't going to spend junior year at Tree Hill High. But now she's back. Still don't know, who I'm talking about? Let me help you. Tree Hill's sweetheart, our very own Brooke Davis is back. Are you as shocked as me? What happened to her? Why did she leave? Why did she come back? And now she is back, will she conquer our hearts again and be this year's prom queen? We don't know yet, but I have a feeling this year is going to be amazing. I know that some people will be happen that Brooke is back, and others, well let's just say they won't be pleased that from now on, they may have to share the spotlight.

That was some great scoop, wasn't it? Are you all glad? Then I will make you even gladder when I say that the return of Brooke Davis isn't the biggest scoop.  
This year, we have a new girl with us. Someone who has never gone to Tree Hill Elementary, Tree Hill Junior High of Tree Hill High. She has never lived in Tree Hill and she doesn't have any relatives living in Tree Hill. What would you think if I told you that Haley James will be attending Tree Hill High this year as a senior? Yes, you have heard me correct. Haley James, member of famous James family; Haley James, youngest person to ever win a Grammy Award at the age of 14; Haley James, nominated for a Golden Globe for her recurring role as Jessie Fitzgerald in 'Moon to Earth'; Haley James, who had been numerous times the hot item in the tabloids the last year for underage drinking and drugs. Does the name know ring a bell? Why would Haley James come to a school like Tree Hill High? Not that we are not terrific, but wouldn't she be more at home in Hollywood or New York City? And why suddenly her senior year, she always has been homeschooled? What's your secret, Haley James? But don't worry, we will find out.

So, my best fellow seniors, wasn't this the best opening of senior year in years? There is just so more to the story of Brooke Davis and Haley James. But just like you, I'm dying to find out. Will you help me?

The little sparkle in my mind just tells me that this year is going to be really interesting.

Sweet dreams, my love.

Lady S.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to thank y'all for reviewing and alerting. It means so much to me. The first part was just an introduction and this chapter is much longer. I hope you all like it and start reviewing even more. At the end of the chapter I need your help. Please tell me what you think.**

**xxx Ellie

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Brooke opened the door of her house in Tree Hill. She couldn't believe she hadn't been over here in more than a year. It had been long, but it felt like time to go back home and the start of a new school year was a perfect time. It was going to be hard facing all her old friends, certainly because she didn't say goodbye to any of them, but she had her new friend Haley now, who helped her survive this last year. She wouldn't know what she would without her.

"Dad?" Brooke said as she entered the living room and she put her bag with all her personal belongings. Haley followed behind her and was amazed. "Brooke, you've got quite some house here. It's really beautiful. And big!"

"Oh Haley, please. Don't tell you didn't live in a big house, while growing up. Especially in your family." Haley just smiled and kept looking around.

Suddenly a woman came walking in the living room out of the kitchen. She was wearing an apron with little blue bears and a plate of cookies in her hand. "I thought I heard someone," she said, "It's great to have you home, Brooke!"

She put the plate of cookies on the table and walked over to Brooke to hug her. It was then that Brooke noticed her belly. "Larisa, you're …" she stumbled, "You're pregnant!"

"Yes, I am!" she laughed, "Richard and I thought it would be a nice surprise for you!"

"Well, I'm definitely surprised! It's so great! How far are you? What are you having! Kayla is probably excited. Where is she?"

Larisa stood there as she watched Brooke ramble. That was one thing she had missed for sure. "Really great to have you back, Brooke. I'm 6 months a long, I don't know what I'm having and I don't want to know until the kid is out of me!" she said, "Kayla is upstairs playing with her dolls. She had missed you very much."

"Yeah, I've missed her too!" Brooke replied as she thought about her little sister. Then she noticed that Haley was still standing there. She must have been very uncomfortable. "Oh my god! I'm sorry! Haley, this is my stepmother Larisa. Larisa, this is my friend Haley!"

The two shook hands. "Thank you for letting me stay here this year, Mrs. Davis. It means the world to me!"

"It's our pleasure, honey. What else am I gonna do, with all these bedrooms here!"

Brooke left the two behind to let them talk, as she made her way towards the stairs, trying to find a little girl. As she slowly opened the door her little sister's room, she watched her play for a moment. "So Stacey, we all want you to look great for when Brooke comes home. We don't want her to think that I wasn't taking care of you, like I promised!" she told to her doll. She remembered the day she left; she had given her doll to Kayla. She didn't thought she would still have it.

"Well, it looks like you have taking very good care of her …" Brooke watched as her little sister turned around and a huge smile started to form on her face.

"Brooke, you're home!" she screamed and she let go of all her dolls to run over to her big sister to give her a big hug. "I missed you," she told. Brooke had missed her six year old sister, too. More than anything in the world. Although there were some other people in Tree Hill that she had missed also, even if she didn't want to admit it.

-

Lucas Scott closed his laptop. He needed to get out, after what he had read there. He put his sweatshirt on, grabbed his basketball and headed over to the kitchen, where his mother was cooking. "Hey mom, what are we having for dinner tonight?"

"What we eat every Thursday night. Pizza," she smiled.

"Of course," he grinned, "So what are you making then?"

"I'm trying out some new desserts for the café!"

Lucas looked at the things his mom was making. "Can I try some?" he asked as he reached his hand towards one of the cookies, but he was stopped by a slap on his hand from his mother.

"No, you can't. You'll just have to wait, until they arrive at the café!" she smiled. So instead he grabbed a sandwich from the fridge.

"I'm going to throw some hoops at the river court," he told.

"Okay, honey, have fun. But be home on time. Dinner's at seven. If you are late, you'll have no pizza!"

Lucas smiled, kissed his mother goodbye and stepped out of the house.

Nobody else was at the river court, when he arrived there. This was actually what he liked the most. The quite surroundings of his familiar basketball court, where it was all just about him and the ball. No pressure from his teammates to score every three pointer when he has the chance; no shouting from his coach Whitey that he has to do ten more suicides; no father that's yelling that he need his eyes to focus on the ball. No at the river court it's just him and the ball. And the love for the game.

He had been hoping balls for about twenty minutes, when somebody else stepped out on the court. He threw and three pointer and smiled. "See, I might even approve that," he said as he walked further to Lucas.

"Hey Nate! How were the high flyers?" It was his brother Nathan, who had had been the High Flyers the past two months. High Flyers was a very prestigious basketball in Richmond, Virginia. Only two players from every state are chosen to participate. Nathan was chosen as one of the lucky ones of the state of North Carolina.

Lucas on the other hand, was also a very good player. But because Lucas had only been on the team since last year and Nathan had been playing on the varsity squad since his freshman year, the school had chosen him to present the school. Lucas didn't mind though; he loved basketball, but he didn't know if he wanted to make his profession. Nathan however, wanted to play in the NBA since he was a little boy and he had known how to play basketball. He deserved it, also. Certainly with a dad as Dan Scott.

"A little one on one?" Nathan asked. Lucas grinned. He loved those one on ones with his brother. It was never sure who was going to win. After playing some time and Lucas had one this time, the brothers sat down on the bleachers.

"Have you heard?" Nathan suddenly asked.

"Heard what?"

"Brooke's back," he said carefully, because he knew it was a soft spot for Lucas.

"Yeah, I read it," he replied, while completely avoiding eye contact.

"Are you going to talk to her?"

"Probably not."

"No, I suppose that you are not going to tell her."

"Look Nathan, it's almost seven. I have to go home for dinner. I'll talk to you tomorrow at practice."

Nathan knew it had been delicate to ask. But he had to ask, because he knew that the return of Brooke Davis could cause a lot of commotion. And that could be good and bad.

-

After Larisa had shown Haley her room and she had unpacked all of her stuff, Haley decided to call her parents to tell that she had arrived and everything so far had been perfect. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello, James residence, how may I help you?" It was Marie, her housekeeper, who had been become a good friend of Haley throughout the years and one of the few who had supported her decision.

"Bonjour, Marie. C'est moi, Haley ? Comment ça va? » she asked in French. Talking in French had come as a second nature to her. Of course, after living for several years in France, you pick up the language rather easily, especially if you are very young. So when they hired Marie, a French woman, as their housekeeper, it was a great opportunity to keep up with her French. She never spoke to her in English.

« Je suis très bien, merci. Tout est bon dans Tree Hill ? L'arrive était bon ? » Marie answered on the on other side of the phone.

« Tout est merveilleux. Mais c'est possible de parler avec papa ou maman ? » Haley asked.

« Ah oui, maman n'est pas à la maison, mais je donnerai ton père. Un instant, s'il vous plaît! »

Haley was a little scared about what her father would say to her. He was totally opposed to her decision of her moving to Tree Hill to stay with her friend Brooke. But she was determined to go through with it. And after even threatening with emancipation, her father more or less agreed. But that didn't mean he was still glad.

"Haley, what nice of you to check in. How are you?" her father asked sarcastically.

She sighed. She had rather talked to her mother, at least she understood. "I'm fine, dad. I have an incredibly beautiful room and Larisa is very nice. I'm sure Brooke's father will be, too. She always talks about him highly."

"Haley honey, I still think you should rather stay with your family and your friends. We are here to support you, you know? "

"Dad, I'm saying this one last time. I'm staying here. I went to rehab, like you wanted. I went back home, I relapsed. So I went back into rehab and recovered. How many times did you visit me? I think I can count the visits of you, mom and my sisters on one hand. Great support, huh? And my friends you seem to worship so much, they are the ones that relapsed me, dad. I need to this for myself. Brooke had been supporting me from the beginning and I have done the same to her. She has become my best friend. And I need to know, if I can go one year without relapsing while being a normal teenager, I know I'll beat this thing forever," she told, as she was almost in tears.

Her father was silent for a moment. "I'm still not okay with this. But I'll give you one chance. I'm still your father and you're only 17, so if I see just one tabloid with you even holding a glass of alcohol, I myself will come to South Carolina and bring you back home. Okay, Haley."

"Fine, but I have to go. Brooke is showing me around Tree Hill," she said, "And dad, Tree hill is in North Carolina." And with that she hung up.

-

Brooke looked at some old pictures of herself. She found the pictures in her closed, put away in a bag. They were pictures of Sparkle Classic in her sophomore year. That had been good times. Cheerleading had always been a dream of Brooke Davis. So as a young child, age 4, she started taking dance and ballet classes and she loved it. And she was good at it. Her parents only encouraged her.

As a child she watched the competitions on Cheer TV and then decided than she would become one herself. In Junior High, she tried out for the cheerleading squad with her then best friends Peyton Sawyer and Bevin Mirskey. All three of them made it and it was fun all the three years they did it. When they reached high school, Brooke was the only freshman to be chosen for the varsity cheerleading squad. And with that place came a lot of pressure to perform.

When sophomore year started, Peyton was promoted to the varsity squad. And but it wasn't as fun as it should be anymore, because Brooke had felt that she had to be the best, because otherwise she would be a disappointment to everyone in her surroundings. And that thought caused a lot of problems for Brooke.

That Sparkle Classic Morgan Finley, who was captain at that moment, announced that Brooke would be taking over her place as captain the following year. She was excited at first, but slowly she came to realize that the problems only would go worse.

She put the pictures back in the bag and back in her closed. That were pictures of her in the past and she wasn't that girl anymore. She refused to be that girl anymore. Then a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "How is my little girl?"

It was her dad. She had always loved her dad; she had been a real daddy's girl. Even after her parents divorced, when she was seven and she only would see her dad every other weekend, she preferred the time she spent with her father over the time she was with her mother. It was not that she loved her mother; it was just sometimes she didn't act like one.

"Dad!" Brooke yelled as she moved herself from her position on the bed and run over to her father to give him the biggest embrace she had ever given him.

"I'm so glad that I'm back. I never thought that I'd miss this place so much," she cried.

"Well, I'm overjoyed that you are home. Kayla has literally counted the days until you would return and Larisa couldn't wait to tell you about the new baby!"

"Yeah, about that! Why didn't you tell I was going to be a big sister again? You know that I would come home earlier then!" she replied.

"That's why. We didn't want to come home earlier. Not that we didn't want to, but you needed to be sure of yourself that you were ready to come home!" her father said.

She nodded. Her father was right. The only person who that could tell she was ready to face her old demons in her hometown, was Brooke self. And three weeks ago, she decided it was time. She was ready. She had spent the last week with her mother in California, before she headed home. "Oh yeah that's right. Mom asked if I could spend Thanksgiving with her, since she was going to Paris during the holidays."

"Sure. Whatever you want. You know I would never forbid you to visit your mother," he replied, "How do you like your room by the way? Larisa and Kayla thought it would be a nice idea. With a new start comes a new room!"

"I love it! Especially my king-sized bed! I've always wanted one of these!" she shouted. Then a silence embraced father and daughter. "Dad, you think this will work for me? You think I won't fall back?"

"Honey, I'm not gonna lie to you. It's gonna be hard for you: facing all your old friends and going back to that school. But I'm here to support. Larisa and Kayla, too. We will be here for you every step of the way. And I think Haley will, too. I met her downstairs. She seems like a pretty amazing girl!"

Brooke smiled at the thought of her best friend. "Yeah, she is. I don't think I would have it through the last year without her. She understood what I was going through, you know!"

He nodded. "That reminds me. She told me that you were taking her for a tour around Tree Hill!"

"Yeah, she has to know all the great spots in Tree Hill!" she said. Father and daughter made their way downstairs.

-

My dearest seniors,

With my pleasure I invite all of you for the first Lady S party next Friday at the beach, near the beach house of the Scott Bro's. Thank you Lucas and Nathan, for lending me your beach. I will happy to clean up afterwards.

I think it would be a wonderful opportunity to blow off some steam after the first day of school. And who knows, we might even get some great scoop.

I expect y'all to join.

Sweet dreams, my love.

Lady S

* * *

**So the reason why I need your help. Do you think Lucas should know Brooke's reason why she left (I'll probably let you in the next chapter) and be the only one outside her family? Or should he not know and find out like everybody else? Let me know!**


End file.
